The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to reducing power consumption and size of gate drivers of a display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, are commonly used in electronic devices such as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such display devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such display devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCDs typically include an LCD panel having, among other things, a liquid crystal layer and various circuitry for controlling orientation of liquid crystals within the layer to modulate an amount of light passing through the LCD panel and thereby render images on the panel. The LCD panel may include gate driver circuitry for driving gates of thin-film transistors (TFTs) of the LCD panel. Specifically, the gate driver circuitry may select among rows of TFTs to activate to enable data to be provided to a selected row of TFTs. OLED displays may also include gate driver circuitry for selecting among rows of TFTs to activate to enable data to be provided to a selected row of TFTs. Unfortunately, the gate driver circuitry may use a high power supply voltage thereby consuming a substantial amount power. Furthermore, the gate driver circuitry may occupy a large amount of space. Accordingly, there is a need for low power techniques to improve reliability and to decrease the amount of power consumed and space used by the gate driver circuitry, and thereby decreasing the amount of power consumed and space used by an electronic display.